


Psíquico

by Queenie_97



Series: Gladiators of Kaon [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Gladiator Megatron, Gladiator Soundwave, Gladiators, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Link, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, OTP Feels, Pre-War, Sorry Not Sorry, The Pits of Kaon City
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Megatronus se sentía enorme dentro de él.





	Psíquico

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de los intentos de mi trabajo por matarme, ¡sigo viva! Lo que significa...más Megawave para todos y todas ♥  
> Como siempre, disfruten ;)

Megatronus se sentía enorme dentro de él.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir, Sounder?

Soundwave no se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien que diera marcha atrás fácilmente cuando la decisión estaba tomada, pero vaya que le costaba mantenerse firme en situaciones así.

Asintió.

Megatronus era simplemente demasiado grande, mucho más que cualquier otro bot promedio. Todo en él era enorme, desde sus espadas a sus puños, desde su cuerpo hasta su mente. Soundwave lo sabía, así como también sabía qué debía esperar del otro en ocasiones como ésta.

_En esta….intimidad._

La palabra sabía agridulce en la boca de Soundwave. Intimidad significaba confianza, significaba entrega. Esas dos cosas eran peligrosas, mucho más peligrosas que los disparos y las peleas. Su pasado le había enseñado que tenía que tener cuidado si no quería salir lastimado, que no todos los cybertronianos eran dignos de su devoción. Las calles, duras, se lo habían dejado marcado a fuego.

Pero Megatronus era diferente, se decía Soundwave cada vez que la punta de sus dedos trazaba alguna de las placas del otro. Megatronus era verdad, era poder, era seguridad y era esperanza. Megatronus era un símbolo de lucha, de ideales y de cosas tan maravillosas que Soundwave apenas podía creer que existieran. Megatronus le hablaba de sociedades igualitarias, de lugares sin frío ni hambre, sin odio ni temor ni discriminación hacia sus casetes. Soundwave le creía, claro que lo hacía.

Y también se entregaba a él con todo lo que tenía.

Y Megatronus realmente era _enorme_ dentro de él.

Soundwave lo sentía todo alrededor. No había centímetro de su ser que no estuviera tiritando por la sensación, fuerte, potente. Megatronus era intensidad, era pasión y era ímpetu; era un soplo de aire caliente en medio de una noche helada.

Ellos _ardían._ Por momentos, Soundwave temió que el metal de la litera en la que estaban apoyados se derretiría sólo por la temperatura que ambos emanaban, pero luego desestimó ese pensamiento. No le importaba si la cama aguantaba, no le importaba si el mismo Cybertron quedaba envuelto en llamas, lo único que le importaba era que Megatronus siguiera cerca, que siguiera a una distancia en la cual no tuviera que hacer más que estirar el brazo para poder tocarlo.

-¿Estás…estás bien?

Megatronus lo estaba tomando de la mano. Podía sentir la presión de los dígitos más grandes sobre los suyos, podía sentir como el metal del otro estaba endurecido por años y años de trabajo en las minas. Había cierto encanto rústico en esa dureza, cierta atracción que lo hacía desear que esas manos acariciaran cada uno de sus receptores sensoriales.

Volvió a asentir.

Megatronus, ópticos tenues, le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

-Entonces…

La siguiente oleada lo golpeó como un asteroide. Soundwave se sentía temblar debajo de sus placas, vibraba a un ritmo que no era el suyo. Megatronus seguía dándole más y más, sin que él lo pidiera ni lo rechazara.

Era maravilloso. Era poco y demasiado al mismo tiempo, como si una parte de él quisiera llenarse de Megatronus hasta explotar, pero la otra parte le imploraba que tuviera cuidado, le advertía de los riesgos que existían si se exigía de más.

Soundwave acalló esa voz en cuanto Megatronus volvió a posar sus ópticos sobre él.

Sí, quería esto. Sí, le gustaba.

Lo adoraba.

Megatronus parecía saber cuál era el punto justo de acción, cuál era el ritmo perfecto que emanaba de Soundwave. Lo seguía a la perfección, lo complementaba como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Soundwave seguía sintiendo que era demasiado, que estaba a punto de colapsar del cansancio, que sus receptores sensitivos estaban a momentos de sobrecargarse y quemarse.

¿Era posible eso? ¿Morir porque algo era muy bueno?

Una de las manos de Megatronus abandonó la suya y serpenteó su camino hasta su cintura. Los dedos, grandes, le acariciaban el abdomen. Soundwave se sentía extremadamente pequeño, delgado ante la enormidad del otro. Algún tiempo atrás, esa diferencia le hubiera resultado amenazante, pero ya no. Había cierta atracción, en cambio, como si Megatronus pudiera generar gravedad con su masa y Soundwave estuviera irremediablemente atraído a ella.

Sí, tenía sentido. No había otra explicación. Megatronus y él siempre estarían juntos, siempre estarían unidos por una fuerza mucho mayor a ambos. Soundwave se aseguraría de que así fuera.

- _Sounder, yo…_

Megatronus no tenía que hablar para que él entendiera. También lo sentía, también sentía como las olas invadían su cuerpo con cada vez mayor rapidez, también sentía como sus partículas vibraban y como la electricidad lo recorría, también sentía como sus ventiladores chirreaban con furia en un vano esfuerzo de bajar su temperatura.

Y era bueno, tan bueno.

Soundwave giró el rostro. Tenía puesto su visor, había decidido dejárselo puesto y Megatronus no lo había presionado para quitárselo. Sabía que Soundwave a veces lo hacía y a veces no, y que no debía tomárselo como algo personal. En el vidrio oscuro, los ópticos de Megatronus brillaban como supernovas. Soundwave tomó una foto, luego otra. Quería recordar la expresión en el rostro del otro para toda la eternidad.

Sus niveles de energía estaban por los cielos. Megatronus se sacudió en su lugar, como si su cuerpo no pudiera seguir sosteniéndolo. Parecía a punto de estallar y desintegrarse en meros girones de metal. Soundwave tuvo la ligera sensación de que si seguían así iban a hacer explotar todo el planeta, pero una sola mirada a Megatronus bastó para que se diera cuenta de que seguía sin importarle lo que pasara con el resto.

No había nada que perder, y mucho que ganar.

Con un impulso final, le dio todo lo que tenía.

Y Megatronus cayó.

Su enorme cuerpo colapsó sobre la litera y la hizo crujir. Soundwave, a su lado, se dejó caer con apenas más delicadeza. La mano de Megatronus subió hasta su cabeza, le acarició el punto justo donde su mejilla reposaba bajo el visor.

- _Eso.-_ balbuceó, sin encontrar su voz. Soundwave se acomodó a su lado para verlo mejor.-Nunca había hecho nada como _eso._ ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

- _Cone_ xión _psí_ qui _ca_ corti _cal_.

-No había oído hablar de algo así.-río suavemente.-Pero supongo que nunca había conocido a un telépata como tú.

La risa de Soundwave sonó como campanas cuando Megatronus lo rodeó con su brazo. Con cuidado, desarticuló su tentáculo de la parte posterior de la cabeza del otro y lo retrajo hasta su lugar.

Cuando parecía que el silencio iba a durar toda la noche, Megatronus se giró para verlo.

-¿Tú crees que podamos usar algo así para otras cosas? Quiero decir, hay que pensar en grande. La revolución…

 Megatronus no pudo terminar. El golpe de Soundwave le dejó un ardor agradable en la mejilla. Riendo, lo atrajo más hacia sí.

-Por eso te amo, Sounder.

Soundwave dejó que Megatronus recargara su peso en él hasta que pudo sentir que el otro estaba prácticamente dormido. Antes de que el cansancio también hiciera mella en él, consideró las palabras del otro. Sí, quizá tenía razón, quizá la conexión psíquica-o como fuera que realmente se llamara-podría servirles para algo en el futuro. La revolución podía tornarse violenta, podía acabar mal, podía incluso desatar un conflicto mucho más grande que ellos dos y...

No, no le importaba. Pasara lo que pasara, Megatronus estaría bien. Sus casetes estarían bien. Y, si las armas mentales eran una opción, Soundwave vería que jugaran a su favor. 

Todo iba a estar bien.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ta da! No, no sé qué escribí, pero me pareció que sería interesante jugar con la idea de conexiones mentales y la gran intimidad que eso conllevaría. Tengo que admitir que no estoy muy segura de cómo quedó, así que cualquier feedback es bienvenido.


End file.
